To study the transport of anticancer drugs and model substances particularly as they apply to biliary and peritoneal systems. To apply current analytic methodology to the quantification and identification of antineoplastic drug metabolites, especially as such biotransformations occur in the course of biliary and peritoneal transport experiments. To apply objectives 1 and 2 to a wide variety of mammals and aquatic species, with the goal of testing pharmacokinetic models in a wide spectrum of species. To scale-up pharmacokinetic models from the experimental data base and to provide pharmacokinetic support for the Phase I Clinical Trials ongoing in the Clinical Center. To assess the accuracy of qualitative and quantitative methodology used in toxicologic testing of oncolytics in animals, to predict for toxic events occurring in man.